gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros.
New Super Mario Bros. is one of Nintendo's biggest cash-cow series, and is essentially their kid-friendly equivalent to Call of Duty. It consists of a series of generic Mario 2.5D sidescrollers where you can play as Mario, Luigi, a Blue Toad, or a Yellow Toad (you can tell they were getting lazy.) Games New Super Mario Bros. 1 Waaaaaaaay back in 2006, New Super Mario Bros. 1 for the DS was hailed as Mario's return to glory, as it provided the 2D Mario revival so many people were clamoring for. It also got excellent reviews and a ton of awards, since the public hadn't had a true 2D Mario game in years. ...In reality, it's just a generic sidescroller where Mario and Luigi run through a bunch of generic themed levels to rescue Peach from Bowser and BOWSER............................. Junior!. Also, the save system is awkward. Yay. New Super Mario Bros. Wii This game is a generic sidescroller where Mario and Luigi run through a bunch of generic themed levels to rescue Peach from Bowser and BOWSER............................. Junior!. Also, there are Koopalings and Yoshi. Yay. New Super Mario Bros. 2 This game is a generic sidescroller where Mario and Luigi run through a bunch of generic themed levels to rescue Peach from Bowser and the Koopalings. Also, you can collect a lot of coins and BOWSER............................. Junior! isn't there. Yay. New Super Mario Bros. U This game is a generic sidescroller where Mario and Luigi run through a bunch of generic themed levels to rescue Peach from Bowser and BOWSER............................. Junior!. Also, there are Koopalings and Yoshi, but this time Yoshi can have different special powers. And there are HD graphics. Yay. New Super Paper Mario Bros. This game is a generic sidescroller where Mario runs through a bunch of generic themed levels to rescue Peach from Bowser and BOWSER............................. Junior!. Also, Mario's paper this time and you use stickers to attack. Yay. ...Oh wait, it's technically not part of the NSMB series. Ehh, doesn't matter. In Smash 4 Nintendo apparently loves the NSMB series so much that they think it deserves no less than two stages in Smash 4, one (actually two) for the 3DS and one for the Wii U. Along with 3D Land (which is based on a much more well-liked game) and the return of Mushroomy Kingdom, all these stages form a tiresome, boring set of Mario stages based on early sidescroller levels, all with similar gimmicks and aesthetics. Just like the NSMB series itself. Related Series * The Super Mario 3D ''series (''3D Land ''and ''3D World) is a bit of a compromise between NSMB ''and the beloved 3D Mario games; ''3D Land ''was warmly welcomed but still felt a bit samey, while ''3D World ''was hailed as a superior sequel and a masterpiece (complete with Peach and Rosalina as playable characters along with only ''one ''generic Toad). Despite this, the 3D Land stage in Smash 3DS only adds to the list of generic Mario sidescroller stages. * As not-so-subtly hinted above, ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star feels more like a generic NSMB game than a Paper Mario game to many people. A Paper Mario stage in Smash felt like a great idea, but due to the stage being mostly based on Sticker Star and the "main" portion of the stage being based on its super-generic first world, it adds to the "sameness" of the Mario stages too. Category:Abominations Category:Games Category:Mario Characters Category:Too Big